Good Evening, Miss Hwang
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: The way Kim Taeyeon greets Tiffany every evening, Tiffany think that it's creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Story is not mine. Credits to Oranges at asianfanfics

.

.

.

* * *

"Remember Miss Kim, you need to make sure first before letting someone in okay?" Taeyeon nods. "I'm sure our tenants wouldn't be happy if something happen again like last time."

The man in suit and tie sighed, remembering the snatching incident that happened last week.

"Don't worry, sir." Taeyeon smiled at the man in suit. "I'll make sure that won't happen."

"I know. I trust you Taeyeon." The man in suit smiled at the girl. "Now then, I'm out. You got this."

Taeyeon bowed politely at the man and waved goodbye when the man got out of the locker to leave the building. Taeyeon stretched before taking a seat and started reading the basic information about the tenants that she should know.

After a few minutes of reading some infos, she heard the bell of the entrance door and looked up. She stood up and bowed at the girl that entered the building.

"Good Evening Miss." She smiled but was ignored when the girl continued walking towards the elevator on her right side. "Excuse me!" She called out.

The girl turned around and looked around her before pointing to herself. "Me?"

"Yes." Taeyeon smiled. "Can I ask you some questions first?"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked at her weirdly but proceeded to the lobby desk anyway. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm new here and I was asked to not let anyone just come inside easily."

"What?" Tiffany looked at her incredulously. "Excuse you but I'm not just anyone. I live here. I'm a tenant here."

"Well, about that.. I'm still reading some basic infos of the tenants here and I still haven't seen yours."

"And how is that my problem?" Tiffany said annoyingly. "Look there Miss, I don't care if you're new or what but I'm so freaking tired. I just got from my work and I don't want anything else but my pillows and bed."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenient." Taeyeon bowed. "Can I know your unit?"

Sigh. "Unit 328. Please hurry up." Tiffany said annoyingly.

"Yes, Miss."

Tiffany looked at the girl who's now busy typing in the laptop on the desk. _She is new. Is she properly trained to be a guard here? Her petite body and baby-face states otherwise though._ She asked in her mind.

"Miss Hwang?" Taeyeon asked still looking at the laptop.

"Yeah. That's me." Tiffany said uninterestingly.

"Can I just check your ID? Any ID will do." Taeyeon said now looking at the girl who's now looking at her with disbelief. "Sorry, need to make sure." Taeyeon bowed slightly.

Sigh. "Whatever." She took out one of her ID and showed it Taeyeon before putting in back to her pouch. "Happy?" She rolled her eyes.

"You may go no Miss Hwang. Sorry again for the inconvenience." Taeyeon bowed again before smirking at her.

Tiffany was shocked when the girl smirked at her but shrugged it off with a huff since she's too tired to think.

Taeyeon stared at the back figure of the girl, still with a smirk on her face.

"Hwang." She looked at the information on the laptop and laughed dryly. "Tiffany Hwang." She smiled before continuing what she was doing before the girl appeared.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon smiled at the girl, who again, ignored her.

Tiffany sighed. The girl, who she know by the name 'Taeyeon'-thanks to her guy friend who's always blabbering about how cute the 'lady guard at the lobby' is, is seriously creeping her out. It's been a month and it's always been like this. Taeyeon always greets her whenever she comes home and smiled at her creepily. Sometimes she'll even get some wink from the girl which made her almost report her to the security head, if it weren't for her guy friend who has a crush on Taeyeon.

Speaking of which, her guy friend called the moment she stepped out from the elevator.

"Hey." She answered.

 _"Hi Tiffany noona."_ The boy greeted excitedly which made Tiffany sigh.

"No Baekhyun, I didn't and won't get her number. You go ask her yourself." She entered the code to her unit using her other hand, succeeding so.

 _"Noooona! You know I'm shy."_ The boy named 'Baekhyun' whined.

"There's no way I'll get her number." She removed her heels and proceeded to her room. "If you want it, you go do it. I'm gonna change now then sleep. Goodnight to you Baek and sweet dreams. Goodbye."

She hung up before the boy got a chance to answer her.

She lay down on her bed and set the alarm clock. Her mind wanders to the girl at the lobby downstairs and remembered again the smile. _She's cute. Her smile is so pretty but creepy._ She thought. Not long after, she went to dreamland.

The sound of a motor engine made Taeyeon looked up from her report. She saw a girl climbing out of the big bike. The girl was wearing a helmet but Taeyeon could recognize her body anywhere. She frowned.

Tiffany removed her helmet and the boy sitting on the big bike did the same.

"Thanks babe." She smiled at the boy.

"You're welcome baby. But you need to pay me."

The boy smirked before pulling Tiffany and kissing her passionately. Tiffany kissed back as passionately as her partner. The two were busy making out, not aware of the pair of eyes watching them intently form the lobby desk. The sound of horn behind them made them stop.

The both of them looked at each before laughing.

"Bye babe. Take care." She kissed her last time before stepping backwards.

"You too." The boy smiled.

Tiffany watched the retreating figure from the entrance door before turning around with a smile on her face.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang."

Tiffany was about to ignore her again but she noticed the difference in her voice tonight compared to the other normal greeting she gets. She looked at the owner of the voice and saw the girl staring at her with an unreadable expression. She avoided the intent stare and proceeded on going to her unit.

"What was that?" she asked once she entered the elevator.

Taeyeon stared the Tiffany's figure. When it disappeared from her sight, she took a sit and sighed. The way Tiffany and her 'boyfriend'-she assumed, made out was still on her mind. She doesn't know why, but she felt angry when they made out in front of her, but she was turned on nonetheless. She remembered seeing Tiffany's half side of face when the boy kissed her neck. She immediately picked up her Walkie Talkie.

"Lady Guard from South Wing condo Kim Taeyeon speaking, can I speak to Head Security through desk phone?"

 _"Roger that."_

She put her walkie talkie back to her desk and just in time, the desk phone rang.

 _"Head Security. Lady Guard Kim Taeyeon?"_

"Speaking. Sir, can I go home tonight? I'm not feeling so good." Taeyeon tried to sound sick as much as she can.

 _"Okay. Report to me tomorrow night. Affirmative?"_

Taeyeon did a silent punch in the air before answering with weak voice. "Roger that sir. Thank you."

 _"I'll send another guard there. Wait for him before leaving."_

"Yes sir."

Not long after the call, someone came. She thanked him before proceeding to the locker room to change. She grabbed her phone and called her friend.

 _"Heylow?"_

"Hey. It's Taeyeon."

 _"Oh wassup Taeng? Aren't you on duty tonight?"_

"Well yeah, about that. I'll tell you later. Are you free tonight?" She asked.

 _"Oh why? We're about to go to the new club right now. What's up?"_

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Can I join you guys? I need some action tonight."

 _"Byuntaeng."_ Her friend snickered. _"But sure! I'll send you the address."_

"Got that. See you."

After that night, things went back to usual. Taeyeon greeting Tiffany every night, but Taeyeon started complimenting Tiffany now and then. Tonight wasn't different either.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon smiled at the girl entering the building. "You look stunning tonight."

Tiffany ignored her again, but retreated immediately. She looked at the smiling girl. "There'll be a package for me tonight. Please ask someone to bring it upstairs. Thank you."

"Of course, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon stared at the retreating figure before smirking. "Ofcourse." She whispered.

Tiffany was washing the dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. _Ah. Must be my package._ She thought and quickly left the dishes and proceeded to the door.

She looked at the receiver and her eyes widen when she saw Taeyeon standing outside her door.

She pressed the receiver. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Taeyeon smiled at the camera and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm here to deliver your package. You asked for it, remember?"

"Yeah, But I told you to asked somebody else to bring it up here." Tiffany answered, still looking at the receiver.

"Well, sorry to tell you Miss Hwang, but I'm here with your package."

Tiffany sighed and opened the door.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang."

"Just put it in the living room and you can leave. Thank you and please kindly lock the door." Tiffany ignored her and went back to kitchen to wash the dishes.

Taeyeon drop the package without so much effort. She looked around and saw two doors. One door was slightly open. She went near and saw the bedroom. She smirked. _"Found it."_

She walked to the kitchen and saw Tiffany. She leaned on the wall and stared at Tiffany's figure.

Tiffany felt the eyes and turned around and saw Taeyeon smirking at her. "What are you doing? You can leave now." She said while crossing her arms.

"You look surprisingly prettier when your hair is tied up that way." Taeyeon complimented.

"W-what?" Tiffany turned around and continued washing the dished. "W-whatever. Just go. You're on duty."

"Actually.." Tiffany can feel Taeyeon's presence nearing, she gulped. "I'm on my break." She felt Taeyeon behind her.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked frozen.

"Hm?" Taeyeon held the stool besides Tiffany, locking her between her arms. "What am I doing?"

Tiffany can feel Taeyeon's hot breathing on her neck and it made her shake.

Taeyeon moved her right hand in front, making her body collide with Tiffany's. She turned off the faucet.

"Save water, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon said and smirked when she felt Tiffany's body shook again. "Are you okay, Miss Hwang?" She looked to her left and saw Tiffany closing her eyes. "Miss Hwang?" She smiled.

Tiffany opened her eyes and turned to her right, and saw how close Taeyeon's face is. Her eyes averted on the girl's lips and she unintentionally licked her lips. Taeyeon noticed this and smirked and that made Tiffany looked back before staring infront again.

"Y-you can.. l-leave now."

"Of course, Miss Hwang."

Taeyeon answered before stepping backwards. She intentionally gazed her lips on the girl's neck and she felt the girl shiver. She smirked for the umpteenth time that night.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Till next time, Miss Hwang." She bowed to the girl whose back figure is still facing her, then took her leave with a content smile on her face. "Have a good evening, Miss Hwang." She whispered,

Tiffany exhaled when she heard the door closed. She put her hand on her fast-beating heart.

"What the fuck was that" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks gone by and nothing changed. Taeyeon greets Tiffany like the usual as if nothing happened that night. Tiffany, on the other hand, was bothered. She came to the conclusion that Taeyeon is gay and has a thing for her.

It's not that she's homophobic or has some hatred towards homosexuals, heck she even grew up in LA so it's pretty normal for her. The thing is she's not one of them. She's sure that she IS straight. Actually, she _was_ sure. But now, she didn't know.

What Taeyeon did that night made her confused. Again, she was sure that it's impossible for her to be attracted to a girl but when Taeyeon came near her, or when she felt the girl's lips' gaze on her neck, that's when she knew she was wrong. Although she doesn't want to believe, deep inside her she knows that she was turned on that night.

Every time she enters the building she can't help but stare at Taeyeon whenever the latter would greet her. They'll both have a staring contest until Tiffany needs to turn right to proceed to the elevator.

Taeyeon looked outside when she heard the familiar sound of engine of a motorbike. The guy riding it with a girl hugging her from behind, pulled over at the side, but she can still sight them. It looks like the guy won't leave soon.

"Taeyeon."

"Yes, oppa?"

Taeyeon tore her eyes away from the couple and listened intently to what her co-officer was telling. After of about a couple of minutes, she looked back at the couple when his co-officer went away. The guy was out of his bike and leaning on it with his back facing him, whereas Tiffany was facing him so she has a clear view of Tiffany's face.

Tiffany was aware of the stare she was getting, and she loves it. She doesn't know why but she loves the attention and the stare that she always gets from Taeyeon but she isn't contented. She wants more. She wants Taeyeon to desire her more.

She grabbed her boyfriend's neck and kissed him deeply-which he happily returned. Her breath hitched when her boyfriend moved to kiss her jaw down to her neck. She opened her eyes and stared back at the girl on the lobby desk.

Taeyeon can clearly see the look on Tiffany's face. The way she closed her eyes for a second then opened it again to stare at her. Her mouth agape and she can imagine Tiffany's moan inside her head. She loves it. She loves the way Tiffany look right that moment. What she just hates is that she isn't the one doing that. She wasn't the one that's making Tiffany feel good and pleasured. She doesn't want anything to do right now but to just pull Tiffany, drag her inside her condo, throw her to bed and make her feel the best pleasure she can get. But she can't. Not right now.

Her desire for Tiffany is going stronger and Tiffany knew that she succeeded basing on the look on Taeyeon's face. She pushed her boyfriend's face away from her and the guy pouted at her.

"I was just getting on it, babe." The guy whined.

"Not now Nichkhun." She smiled at the boy. "I'm really tired because of work."

"I can make you feel good tonight." The guy named 'Nichkhun' winked. He puts his hand on her legs and squeezed it but only got a glare in return. "Just kidding." He raised his arms up.

"You better be." She pecked the boy's lips. "Bye. Take care, baby."

"Bye. You too." Nichkhun puts his helmet on and jumped in his bike. He waved at Tiffany before leaving.

Tiffany waited for him to disappear from her sight before going inside the lobby. And as usual, she was greeted by the non other than Kim Taeyeon, the lady guard at the lobby desk. The look on latter's face was the same expression she saw the last time. Back then, she didn't have an idea on what the look is, but now she knew. It's desire, lust, and jealousy.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon greeted. "You got a package." She pulled out a small box. "And you look hot back there." A smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Tiffany went to the desk and grabbed the box. "So you were watching us?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled lightly.

"You're place aren't exactly hidden, Miss Hwang." She answered. "I think that anyone inside this lobby can see what you and your boyfriend- I assume, was doing."

"Yes, he is my boyfriend." She stated, watching the reaction of the girl. "And he's really great too, by the way."

"Is that so?" Taeyeon stared at Tiffany, knowing what she was doing. "I think I might know someone greater than him." Another smirked.

"Really? I can't easily believe that. I'll just have to see." Tiffany smirked back.

"You will see, Miss Hwang. And to answer your question, you are wrong. I wasn't watching you and your boyfriend. I was watching you."

"I know." Tiffany smirked for the last time and left the lobby.

Taeyeon laughed at the girl before shaking her head and continuing what she was doing before.

"Taeyeon-unnie!"

Taeyeon looked at the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wow, such greetings unnie." The girl said sarcastically. "I'm here to see your new job!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"This isn't new, Irene." She answered, averting her eyes away from the girl. "It's almost my 8th month here." She looked at her laptop, continuing to write her report.

"Whatever." Irene rolled her eyes at the girl. "So, why are you here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Taeyeon stopped typing and looked at Irene.

"I mean, you never had a stable job. You always resign after a month or two. You always say it's boring bla bla bla." Taeyeon just smiled at her and continued typing. "Comes to my reason why I'm here. Where's the fun in here? It's so quiet here! I was expec-"

Sounds of clicking of heels made Irene stopped talking. Both girls looked at the direction and saw girl dressed up in short ripped denim shorts, a white rocker style muscle tee, and a pair of cowboy boots. She was holding a black leather jacket in her arms and a shoulder bag with long length strap. The girl's hair was perfectly curled at the bottom and her make-up was stunning. In short, the girl looked so hot and perfect in Taeyeon's eyes.

Taeyeon stood up- ignoring the curious look she got from Irene, and smiled at the girl.

"Good Evening, Miss Hwang. You look stunning tonight." She greeted.

"Good to hear that."

Tiffany smiled and looked questioningly at the girl standing at the lobby in front of Taeyeon. But before she can ask anything, she heard her phone rang. She pulled it out and answered the phone, moving away from the two girls.

"Who's that, unnie?" Irene asked as she looked at the girl talking to the phone outside the entrance door. "She's pretty."

"I know." Taeyeon smiled and sat back down, continued typing. "She's a tenant here."

Irene hummed as she watch Tiffany enter the building again but didn't come to them. Instead, she sat in one of the chairs on the lobby.

"Unnie, why isn't she coming back here to talk to you? Aren't you too close?" Irene whispered but got no answer in return. She looked at the girl is busy typing and ignoring her.

"Unnie!" She shouted making the girl flinch and getting the attention of the other person in the lobby. "I came here just for you and you'll just ignore me?!"

Tiffany frowned at the last sentence. She continued listening while typing on her phone.

"Yah yah yah. Why are you like that?" Taeyeon respond.

"I came here instead of hanging out my friends just to see you. And yet you're just ignoring me!" Irene whined.

Sigh. "I'm working Irene-ah. I'll treat you to ice cream next time when I'm not working. Okay?"

Tiffany felt something in her stomach when she heard the sweet tone from the girl. She has never heard the girl talk in that tone before.

"Araso." Irene pouted. "Sorry for my outburst. But I have nothing to do until 8pm." She looked at her watch. "I still have half hour left. Can you talk to me? Please?" She looked at the girl with her puppy look.

"Aish. Araso baby girl." Taeyeon said cutely to the girl.

Tiffany felt anger rising inside her at the moment. She doesn't know why but she felt her heart tighten when she heard Taeyeon and caught a glimpse of Taeyeon patting the girl named 'Irene' in the head.

She huffed accidentally making the two girl looked at her. Her eyes widen for a bit before acting like she's annoyed with something that has to do with her text mate or whatever. Taeyeon just chuckled at the girl whereas Irene looked at her questioningly but dismissing it after a second.

"Ah right!" Irene snapped her fingers. Tiffany listened intently again. "Yuri-unnie said someone was looking for you."

"Really? Did she say who?"

"No. But I think she said about someone in the club." Irene answered.

"Oh? I'll ask Yuri about it later." Taeyeon answered.

"Unnie. I miss you. Come back home?" Irene cutely pouted. "Please?"

"Joohyun-ah. You know it's complicated." Taeyeon answered softly.

Irene heard her real Korean name being called. She knows Taeyeon's serious when she calls her by her Korean name.

Sigh. "Just trying, unnie. Maybe we can try to make things work now?" She tried again.

"You know we can't." Taeyeon answered sternly and Irene knows better not to talk again.

Tiffany came to conclusion that Taeyeon and this Irene or Joohyun girl was lovers that lived together in the past. Just the thought of that made her angry. She felt her heart tightening again. She was starting to get irritated and she wants nothing but to get away from the lobby and just in time, a sound of motor bike was heard and soon after, she saw Nichkhun took off his helmet. She stomped her way outside and puts the helmet Nichkhun gave to her without give a single glance at the girls in the lobby.

Irene and Taeyeon looked at the couple who was slowly disappearing from their sight.

"Unnie." Irene started. "She stomped on her way outside."

"Yeah." Taeyeon smiled.

"Weird."

Taeyeon chuckled, knowing the exact reason to why.

Taeyeon finished changing into casual suit and was about to go outside the locker room when she saw a glimpse of Tiffany from the glass of the door.

"Go home! We're done you fucking cheater!" Tiffany stomped her way inside the building.

"Tiffany! C'mon. Don't be like that. Hear me out." Nichkhun grabbed Tiffany's arms.

"What do you need to say?! I just went to the restroom, when I came back you're eating other girl's face!" Tiffany tried to pull her arms but Nichkhun is much stronger. "Let go!"

"What am I supposed to do?! You haven't given me your time for the past months! I'm a guy too, Tiffany. I have my needs! I was hoping we could have ours tonight but you were out of yourself tonight! You look distracted! What am I supposed to do?!" Nichkhun retorted.

A sound of smack was heard in the lobby. Nichkhun releases Tiffany arms and held her left cheek. He glared at Tiffany

"So sex is just what you want from me then?" Scoff. "Just because I can't give you your 'needs' doesn't mean you can eat other girls' face! Seriously, we're done. This relationship is useless."

He stepped forward and was about to grab Tiffany again but the guard on duty at the lobby decided to meddle in their business.

"Sir, you should leave." The guard held Nichkhun.

"Let go of me!" Nichkhun tried to pry away his arms but the guard was much stronger. He glared at Tiffany before leaving the building.

Tiffany sat on one of the chairs in exhaustion. She exhaled. This day is so much for her. It is true that she was distracted that night because of what she heard earlier that evening. She can't help but think of Taeyeon. That girl is driving her crazy and she doesn't know why. All she does was greeting her every evening yet she still has effects on the girl.

She saw the guard coming back and stood up and thanked him. She was about to go but she's itching to ask something. She's is dilemma whether to ask or not but in the end, she chose the former.

"Excuse me." She asked the guard who immediately stood up and looked at her questioningly. "Where is Taeyeon? Kim Taeyeon."

"Ah. She's out now. She goes off work at 2 am, miss." The guard answered.

Tiffany looked at her watch and saw it's already 2:24 in the morning. "Ah. Thanks." She bowed. "Also, don't tell her I asked. Thank you again. Goodnight." She bowed last night before proceeding.

Not long after that, Taeyeon came out of the locker room. She smiled at the guard. The guard looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah. Problem?" She joked. "I just finished changing."

"Ah. I thought you left already." He laughed. "Miss Hwang was loo-" He quickly put his hand on his mouth, remembering the favour Tiffany asked.

"Don't worry, I heard. Heck I even heard their fight." She smiled reassuringly.

"Ah that. The boy was a jerk." He suddenly snapped his finger. "Oh I forgot. Miss Hwang has package here. Are you on rush? Do you mind bringing this to her unit? I'm feeling lazy to go upstairs."

"Yeah sure. Another package?" She grabbed the big box. "Whoa. This is heavy." She exhaled.

"She loves buying online I think. Can you handle it? I'll bring it to her if you're having a hard time." He said.

"Nah, I can carry this." She crouched and lifted the package. "I'm going."

"Araso. Take care."

Taeyeon rang the doorbell beside Tiffany's unit door. She waited for seconds before she heard Tiffany's voice from the speaker besides the doorbell.

 _"What do you want?"_

"Good Evening to you too, Miss Hwang. Or should I say Good Morning?" She smiled. "There's a package for you." Taeyeon answered.

 _"I don't see anything aside from you petite body."_

Taeyeon rolled her eyes. "It's in the floor. It's kinda heavy. Just open the door will ya?"

 _"Whatever."_

Taeyeon waited for the door to open before lifting the box. Tiffany held the door while she enters. Tiffany asked Taeyeon to put it in the living room which the latter gladly did. Taeyeon stretched after putting the box down and looked at Tiffany who was raising her eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you mean _Yes?_ " Tiffany mimicked Taeyeon. "You can leave now. As you can see, it's almost 3 in the morning. I'm not exactly in the perfect mood right now. I just want to rest."

"You're making me leave now? Then why were you looking for me downstairs awhile ago?" She smirked.

Tiffany's eyes widen at the sentence and remembered the guard. She frowned.

"Don't get angry at him, Miss Hwang. I heard it myself actually." She smiled and went near her. "I'm sorry for your breakup too." She looked at Tiffany's eyes.

Tiffany stepped back. "You don't look sorry at all." She crossed her arms and glared at Taeyeon. "So I'm guessing that you've heard our fight. You should know why I'm exhausted so can you now leave?"

Tiffany wasn't lying though. She was really exhausted. She just wants to rest.

"As you wish, Miss Hwang. But.." Tiffany grunted. "Can I please request for a glass of water? Your package is seriously heavy."

"Whatever."

Tiffany went to the kitchen with Taeyeon following her. She grabbed a glass and poured some water into it, and giving it to Taeyeon afterwards. She leaned on the stool with her arms crossed while looking at Taeyeon. She carefully observed the girl. It was her first time seeing the girl in her casual suit. Short denim shorts and buttoned long sleeve with a pair of sneakers that she saw the girl was wearing before removing it. Surely, it fits the girl perfectly- in her opinion.

Taeyeon saw Tiffany checking her out and smirked. "Do I look good?"

She chuckled at the shock look of Tiffany. Tiffany quickly went back to her trance and grabbed the glass from Taeyeon's hand. "You can leave now." She said and went to the sink.

"You look hot, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon said while walking slowly towards the girl.

Tiffany felt like it was Dejavu. "Don't come near." She warned. She doesn't want anything to happen again like last time.

"Why?" Taeyeon puts her hands on both of Tiffany's shoulder and started caressing it. "Don't you like it?"

"I d-don't." She mentally slapped herself.

"Really?" Taeyeon inhaled Tiffany's scent and exhaled on the girl's ear before kissing her softly on the neck. "I think you like it though."

Tiffany turned around and pushed Taeyeon. "Please leave." She wanted the girl to leave because she doesn't know how long she could hold herself back.

"You want me to leave?" Taeyeon pushed her to the wall besides them and held arms just above the girl's head. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Tiffany tried to free her arms but Taeyeon was unexpectedly strong.

Taeyeon moved her head and kissed the resisting girl's cheek down to her jaw and stopped at her neck. She sucked on it and tried to find the girl's pulse. Tiffany unintentionally stopped resisting and accidentally moaned when Taeyeon hit the perfect spot. She smirked before sucking it, licking it, and biting it at times.

Tiffany tilted her head to give Taeyeon more access. Taeyeon smirked and released her neck with a pop sound. She gave butterfly kisses from the girl's neck down to her exposed cleavage and started sucking it, making the girl moan softly now.

Once contented, she went up and bit the girl's earlobe before whispering. "Now honey, do you want me to leave?"

"Fuck." Tiffany cursed. "I think you know the answer." She spat.

"I want it to hear directly from you though." She moved backward a bit to look at the blushing girl and smiled. "I never knew someone could look cute and hot at the same time."

"Shut up." Tiffany tried to move her arms again but still can't. "Let go of me!"

"Answer me first." Taeyeon smirked.

"Fuck no! I don't want you to leave okay?!" She blushed hard.

"Why is that, honey?" Taeyeon teased the girl who was now glaring at her.

"Just make me feel good already, you little-"

But before Tiffany can finish her sentence, Taeyeon released Tiffany's hands, and sucked onto the girl's neck again.

"Uggh." Tiffany entangled one of her hand to the girl's hair, pulling her closer, while her other hand held the stool for support. "Oh my ugh-.." She moaned.

Taeyeon's hand moved inside the girl's tank top and started caressing her waist. She pushed Tiffany against the stool. She grabbed the girl's backside and lifted the girl, making her sit in the stool. After succeeding, she raised the girl's tank top, exposing the girl's abs. She immediately crouched and started kissing the girl's abs upwards.

Tiffany removed her tank top to make it easier for the other girl. Instantly, she felt two hands grabbing both of her breasts making her moan loudly.

"Unnngh." She moaned loudly while throwing her head backwards.

"Fuck." Taeyeon stared at Tiffany's face while massaging the girl's breast. She growl. "You don't know how long I fucking waited to taste you, Miss Hwang."

She sucked the clothed breast making Tiffany moan louder. Tiffany arched her back while pushing Taeyeon towards her breast. Taeyeon pushed Tiffany's black bra upwards, not removing it. She was greeted by Tiffany's pink perky nipples. She licked one before sucking it hungrily while massaging the other one. Not long after that, she moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Contented with she had done. She stepped backward, while looking at Tiffany's exposed upper part of the body. She smirked while massaging both Tiffany's legs.

Tiffany was about to ask her to continue but a sound of ringtone stopped her. She watched as Taeyeon pulled out her phone from her pants.

"Who's that?" Tiffany asked annoyingly.

"Irene." Taeyeon frowned before answering the phone.

Tiffany frowned at the name. She pushed her bra down, fixing it before picking her tank top at her side.

"I'm busy. Call late-"

Tiffany's frown was replaced by a curious look when she saw Taeyeon's shocked face.

"A-are you.. s-sure?" Taeyeon breath hitched. "O-okay. Text me the address. I'll go there now."

Tiffany wore her tank top and stepped down from the stool.

"I'll take a cab. Okay. You too." Taeyeon puts her phone down. She stared at Tiffany with a lost look. "Sorry, Miss Hwang. I need to go now."

Taeyeon turned around and quickly wore her shoes and was about to leave the unit but Tiffany's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" Tiffany said.

"Sorry Miss Hwang but I really need to go now." Taeyeon said hurriedly.

"I know. I have a car. I can take you to wherever you're going." Tiffany offered. She saw Taeyeon's dilemma look. "I think it'll make you go faster to wherever you're going. And it's dangerous for a girl to take a cab alone at this time." Tiffany added.

"I can protect myself." Taeyeon defended. "I'm strong."

"I know." Tiffany blushed, remembering the scene earlier. She coughed, trying to dismiss the thought on her head. _Now is not the time, Tiff._ She thought. "But that'll cost much time, don't you think?"

"You're right." Taeyeon finally gave in to Tiffany's request. "Okay. If it's okay with you."

"I wouldn't ask if it's not." Tiffany answered. "Wait for me. I'll just gonna change quickly."

Taeyeon smiled gratefully at Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany followed the running girl inside the hospital. She now know why the girl looked so lost when they were in her car. She felt bad towards the girl knowing exactly how the latter feel right now. She remembered being in the same situation when she was still young the moment her sister told her that her mom was sent to the hospital.

She sighed and looked at the girl talking to the clerical staff at the reception. After what it seems like getting the information she need, Taeyeon proceeded with Tiffany still following.

"Unnie!"

Tiffany saw the girl she saw the last time. She frowned when Taeyeon hugged the girl but quickly hid it when the latter turned to her. The girl bowed to her lightly and she returned it reluctantly. The girl's eyes were puffy that she can't help but hate herself for her out-of-place jealousy.

Irene and Taeyeon was about to walk towards Tiffany but both stopped in their tracks when they saw two men running towards them. Irene looked at Taeyeon worriedly but the latter only smiled softly at the girl and patted her head.

"Excuse me. I'll just go get coffee."

Taeyeon bowed at the older man and smiled at Irene and to the other boy.

"Let's go." She told Tiffany while walking away. The girl immediately followed.

"You can go now you know," Taeyeon said after minutes of silent. She and Tiffany went to the hospital's garden after buying coffees. They haven't said anything since then. "I'm already thankful of you driving me here and I know how tired you are so I suggest you go home and get some rest." Taeyeon was referring to the fight between the girl and her now-ex boyfriend.

"How are you going to go home?" Tiffany looked at the girl who was looking at the stars with a smile on her face.

"I can manage."

Tiffany hummed only in response.

In truth, Tiffany wanted to talk to the girl about what happened to them earlier in her condo but she didn't want to sound like she's bothered by what happened. She just wanted to talk about it casually like it's nothing so she wouldn't sound too eager. She was trying to fix her sentence in her mind but the girl broke her thoughts, asking her to go home.

She sighed and decided to ask the girl on another day. Now is not the time, she realized, since the girl is currently facing a hardship.

She was about to stand up but a voice stopped her in doing so.

"Unnie!"

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at the girl running towards them.

"Don't run," Taeyeon stood up and waited for the girl. "How's umma?"

"The doctor said she's gonna be okay." Irene beamed happily. "She only fainted because of exhaustion and stress."

Taeyeon exhaled in relief. "That's good." She smiled at the girl.

Irene noticed the other girl, playing with her phone.

"You can go home." She told Taeyeon. "I was trying to call you to tell you the news, but you're phone's off so I went to find you. And now that you know it, you can go and sleep peacefully."

"Uhm…" Taeyeon hesitated for a moment, but continued anyway. "Is appa still there?"

"Yeah," Irene smiled apologetically at the girl. "But I think you can still stay, if you want that is." She quickly added.

Taeyeon sighed. "I'll just come back tomorrow." She then smiled at the girl. "We'll go now. Bye."

She hugged the girl and the latter bided goodbye to Tiffany.

"I guess we'll be going home together then." Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany after the other girl left. "Let's go."

Both girls stayed quiet 'till they reached the parking lot. Tiffany went inside her car and raised her eyebrows at the girl standing beside her car.

She roll down her car windows and looked Taeyeon confusingly. "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Waiting for you to go?"

"I thought you're going to hitch a ride?"

"Oh," Taeyeon smiled at the girl. "It's okay. I'll take cab on my way home. I don't want to be a bother."

"Where do you live?" Taeyeon told Tiffany her address. "It's on the way to my condo anyway. C'mon."

Tiffany closed the car's windows, indirectly saying that that's the end of conversation.

Taeyeon laughed quietly at the girl on her way to the other side of the car. "Stubborn."

"This is me." Taeyeon said as smiled at the girl. She looked at the window of her apartment and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is it dark?" She muttered.

Tiffany heard it and peeked. "Do you have a roommate?" She asked.

"Yeah," Taeyeon said absent-mindedly and stepped out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, Ms. Hwang." She smiled at the girl sitting in the driver's seat. "And also, we'll talk about what happened tonight some other time. My mind's really messy right now."

"S-sure." Tiffany coughed.

Tiffany saw the girl's smirk and rolled her eyes, trying to put up a whatever-I-don't-care face.

Taeyeon laughed at the girl's red face. "Goodnight and Good Evening, Ms. Hwang." She winked before closing the door.

She then proceeded to her apartment's door, ringing the bell. She sighed after ringing the bell for about multiple times. She mentally kicked her best friend for not being at home that time and also herself for losing her key to the apartment. She took her phone out and dialed her friend's number, turning around in the process.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw Tiffany's car still there. She was about to walk towards the car when she heard her best friend's voice on the other line.

"Yah! Where are you right now?!" She yelled.

The person at the other line flinch. "Why are you yelling at me?!" She yelled back.

Taeyeon exhaled. "Sorry. It's just that- never mind. Where are you right now? What time are you going home?"

"I'll be back after three days. Why? Miss me already?" The person grinned at the other line but once again, was met by a loud shout. "Again, why are you shouting? What's the problem? You're being weird right now. You never cared whenever I disappear for days before." She asked.

Taeyeon groaned. "I lost my key to the apartment." She sat at the sidewalk with her palm on her face.

"Ouch," The cute voice said. "You could've told me earlier."

"I didn't know you were going away," Taeyeon reasoned. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Daegu. My cousins suddenly appeared at the restaurant this afternoon and dragged me there." The person at the other line explained. "Sorry Taeng. I'll try to go back tomorrow as soon as I can."

"No it's okay. I'll just stay with Yul or Soo."

"Are you sure? I can go back there, you know. Then I'll just travel back to Daegu. My cousins will stay for a week anyway."

"No, it's too hassle. Just have fun there."

"If you say so. Text or call me if you there's an emergency or something, okay?"

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be fine."

"I'm serious, Kim Taeyeon"

"So am I, Lee Sunkyu." She said in a teasing voice.

"You little- Whatever."

Taeyeon laughed. "Wow, you called me little… you're smaller than me you know."

"Whatever, byuntae."

The term reminded Taeyeon of the girl that's still there. "Hey, I gotta go now. Talk to you later. Have a safe trip. Take care."

"Okay. You too."

Taeyeon stood up and pocketed her phone and walked towards the car and the window automatically rolled down. She crouched a little and looked at Tiffany. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I felt that you're gonna be homeless tonight so I stayed just in case my hunch is right and it turned out that I'm correct." Tiffany smiled, feeling proud of herself.

Taeyeon smiled at the sight. "O-kay. Now that your hunch's right… what will happen?"

"Uh," Tiffany's face redden. "Y-you can s-stay with me."

Taeyeon tilted her head at the girl and smirked. She entered the car and face the girl. "Thank you for the kind intention but I don't think that's a good idea," she moved her eyes downwards and stopped at the girls cleavage. She licked her lips at the sight. "Especially with what happened at the condo few hours ago."

Tiffany immediately closed her jacket and coughed. "We're not gonna do anything anyway," She mentally kicked herself when she heard her shaking voice. "I'm going straight to my room and sleep and you can stay in the guest room."

"Again, thank you. But I really don't think that's a good idea. But," Taeyeon immediately said when she saw the girl's ready to protest. "If none of my friends can let me stay tonight, I'll stay with you and _will_ pay you."

"What?! No need to pay."

Taeyeon ignored her and started dialing one of her friend's number. She furrowed her eyebrows when her friend isn't answering her phone. She gave up after trying for the fifth time and dialed another friend's number.

"What?"

Taeyeon moved her phone from her ears and looked at the screen to check if she have dialed the right number. She saw the correct contact info and quickly put the phone back to her ears. "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Who's _this_? Where's Yul?

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Taeyeon put her phone down and stared at it weirdly after the girl at the other line ended the call. She thought of calling back again but figured that her friend is with someone and it's impossible for her to stay with her friend since the girl only have one room in her apartment.

She dismissed the thought and scrolled through her contacts again but none of them answered.

"No one's going to answer you," Taeyeon turned to the voice's owner. "It's almost three in the morning."

Taeyeon looked at her watch and saw that the girl's right. She sighed and pocketed her phone. "Alright. I'll stay with you tonight, but remember, I'll pay."

Tiffany kept quiet since she's too sleepy right now to argue with the girl. She'll just think of something tomorrow. She started driving and not long after, both reached her condo.

The guard at the desk of the lobby greeted Tiffany and looked at Taeyeon curiously. Taeyeon only smiled at him and followed Tiffany up to the girl's unit.

Just like what Tiffany said, Tiffany went straight to her room after showing Taeyeon the guest room.

Taeyeon wasn't feeling tired at all since she's used to being awake at night, and sleeping from morning till afternoon. She played with her phone when she heard sounds from the outside. She went out from the guest room and peeked at the peephole and saw Tiffany's ex outside.

She opened the door and the boy looked at him weirdly.

"You're not Tiff. Where is she?! Tell her we need to talk!"

Taeyeon winced when the man shouted. "I suggest you go home sir. You're drunk."

"I'M NOT DRUNK! WHERE'S TIFF! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Okay okay." Taeyeon pushed the man. "Sit down on the floor first sir, I'll call Ms. Hwang."

The boy muttered but obeyed anyway, he sat down and not even a minute after sitting down, the man fell asleep.

Taeyeon looked at the man and sighed. She decided to tell Tiffany about the man since she's sure that this guy will make a scene once he woke up.

Taeyeon went inside the unit, closing the door but not even bothering to lock it since Tiffany's going out anyway... or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyeon knocked on the girl's door but was greeted with silence.

"Miss Hwang? Are you still awake?"

She knocked again, but was greeted with silence once again. She twisted the door's knob and was surprised when it wasn't locked. She entered inside and saw the girl sleeping deeply.

"Miss Hwang?" She whispered as she walks toward the girl.

She smirked when she saw the blanket lying carelessly at the side, giving her a clear view of the girl's upper body.

"Miss Hwang?" She whispered as she crouched beside the girl's bed.

She stared at the girl's face. _Beautiful._ She muttered. She averted her eyes downwards and smirked.

She removed the blanket fully, giving her access to the clear view of the full body. She licked her lips when she noticed that the girl was only wearing a panty.

She caress the girl's thigh and exhaled on how smooth it is. She moved her hands upward and stopped at the girl's breast. She smirked when she felt nothing behind those tank top.

She placed her other hand on the unoccupied breast and she gently squished it both as if carefully not trying to wake the girl up. She celebrated silently when she felt the girl's nipple harden. She moved her right hand downward again and grazed her finger towards Tiffany's panty. She girl cupped the girl's womanhood carefully, rubbing it up and down, while her other hand was gently massaging the sleeping girl's nipple.

Tiffany moaned lightly but continued sleeping nonetheless.

Taeyeon gently widen the girl's legs gently and she positioned herself between the girl's legs carefully. She sniffed girl's womanhood and breathed in delight when she smelled the sweet scent. She moved the girl's panty at the side and grinned when the glorious view greeted her.

Her fingers grazed up and down and she put pressure in the girl's clit.

The sleeping girl moaned again and changed her position, making the other girl moved away from her spot.

Taeyeon stood up beside the girl as she slide her left hand inside her pants. She gently rubbed her now wet clit as she stared at the sleeping girl. She moaned and crouched beside the bed again. She expertly moved the girl's tank top upwards, making her see the glorious two breasts of the girl.

Her right hand played with one of the nipples while her left was busy playing with her own pussy. She can feel her orgasm nearing any moment so she sucked on the other mound- to avoid making any loud noise, but gently as she can, careful to not to wake the girl up.

She tried catching her breath as she slumped down beside the girl. She went out as soon as her breathing turned back into its normal state.

She starting fixing her things and was planning to leave when she saw a rectangle box inside her bag. She gulped as she stared at it. She quickly stuffed in deeply into her bag.

"Stop, Taeyeon. It's already bad that you already pleasured herself by taking advantage of her." She muttered and continued fixing her things.

She suddenly groaned at threw her things. The image of Tiffany moaning while sleeping can't get out of her said. _Fuck this._ She thought as she dig for the rectangle box inside her bag.

She opened it and pulled out a fake member. She quickly removed her pants and wet panty and put on the fake cock with a strap on.

She went inside and walked towards the girl.

"I'm sorry." She muttered at the sleeping girl.

She gently hover the girl and gulped as she control herself. She licked her lips as she stared at the girl sleeping under her. One of her hands is supporting her and the other one moved towards the girl's pussy and started rubbing it. She looked at the sleeping her, facing sideward and she could see a faint of pleasure on the sleeping girl.

Taeyeon moved her head towards the sleeping girl's neck and started giving it kissed before sucking and licking it.

She then held her fake member and started rubbing it hard on the girl's pussy. The sleeping girl groaned and moved making the hovering girl stop from kissing the latter's neck. She moved the girl's panty at side after lubricating the dildo and gently entered the girl. Soon, she started pushing and pulling the dildo inside the girl's pussy.

Taeyeon watch as the girl opened her mouth as she breathe hard. Not long after, the sleeping girl furrowed her eyebrows and uneasily opened her eyes.

"What the f- TAEYEON?!" Tiffany screamed as soon as she realized what was happening. "STOP!" She demanded as she tried pushing the girl.

Taeyeon continued what she was doing, as she was getting pleasure because every time she enter the girl, she can also feel the end dildo pressing against her clit.

"I said.. ugh.. Stop!" Tiffany slapped the girl.

Taeyeon immediately held both of the girls arm as she continue ramming the girl. "Hell no." She breathe while she watch the girl squirming to get out from her hold. Instead, she thrust the girl faster and soon.

"Oh fuck.. uggnh.. plea- oh.. stop.." Tiffany closed her eyes as she felt the dildo coming in and out from her.

Taeyeon released the girl's hand when the latter stop resisting. "Good girl." She muttered as she continue thrusting.

Tiffany's hand immediately clutched the bed sheet as she moaned. "Oh fuck.. Uggh."

"You don't know.. unngh.. how fucking long.. I waited for.. nggh. this.. Miss.. Hwang…" Taeyeon whispered.

She moaned loudly as Taeyeon dived into her neck and started nipping her neck, finding her pleasure spot. "Fuck. C'mon.. Ugh. Oh shit.. Uggh." She placed her hands on the head of the girl and pressed her against her.

"Fuck.. h-harder.. Ugh." Tiffany moaned. She felt that hovering girl's clothe and pulled it, asking the girl to remove it.

Taeyeon stopped kissing the girl's neck and removed her shirt and bra. She suddenly felt her back hurts and tried sitting up straight. Accidentally, she removed the dildo from the girl's pussy making the girl groan.

She was about to put it back but the girl sat up and pushed her into a sitting position, with the dildo facing up. She smirked as Tiffany positioned her pussy facing the dildo. She held the girl's waist as the girl starting riding up and down.

"Oh my gosh.. nnngh. Fuck yeah." Tiffany moaned.

Taeyeon removed the girl's tank top and watch the latter's breast as it bounce. She leaned backwards, with two of her arms supporting her.

Taeyeon bit her lips as she watch the girl massaging her own breast with her eyes closed and mouth opened. "Fuck." She muttered.

Tiffany heard her and looked at her as she continued what she was doing.

Taeyeon clenched her fist and removed the girl's hand on both breast and sucked the latter's nipple.

"Oh god." Tiffany moaned as she pressed Taeyeon's head against her more.

"Oh my- fucck." Tiffany felt herself reaching her orgasm. "Uggggh."

Taeyeon noticed it and quickly moved back into their previous position. She rammed really fast and she also felt herself reaching orgasm.

Tiffany came and Taeyeon quickly removed the strap on dildo and fingered herself in front of Tiffany. She collapsed on top of Tiffany after she came.

Soon, both went into the dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

The ring of the alarm clock woke Tiffany up. The girl slowly opened her eyes and pulled the blanket closer to her as she stretched. _It's cold. Did I lower the temperature of the aircon last night?_ She thought as she reached the alarm clock beside the table lamp. She froze when she saw her bare skin. It took a second before she realized that she was naked.

"What the hell?!" She cursed and sat properly then tried to remember what happened last night.

She groaned. _That Kim Taeyeon!_ She shook her head while trying to forget the images of last night. Her face then redden when she remembered herself moaning for Taeyeon. _Oh my gosh. Did I really moan? Oh my gosh. I can't.. ugh._

The sound of her phone ringing startled her. She groaned for the last time before answering her phone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Wow, good morning to you too, noona." The caller at the other line said sarcastically.

"What did you call?"

"Because I wanted to be a good friend to you and remind you that you're already late."

"What?!" Tiffany looked at the clock and saw that she was indeed, already late. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, not even caring about her naked self. "I'll be there in 30 minutes. Can you cover me by that time?"

"Sure thing, noona. Be careful on your way here."

"Okay. Thanks."

Tiffany checked herself for the last time before grabbing her keys. She went down to the lobby and froze when she saw Taeyeon at the desk.

"Good morning, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon greeted while grinning widely at her.

"You," Tiffany pointed at the girl. "What are you doing here? Aren't you assigned to the night shift?"

"Jinseok oppa called in sick today. I replaced him just for today since I'm here and all. Stayed the night here." Taeyeon smirked.

"About that, I think we nee-"

Tiffany's sentence was cut when her phone rang. She sighed as she answered the call. She stared back at the girl who was staring at her.

"Hello?"

"Noona where are you? Jessica noona asked for the rough sketches. I told her that you just went out to buy medicine because you're not feeling well. She said she'll be back. Hurry up."

"I'm on my way, Baek. Thanks."

"Okay noona. Be careful."

Tiffany hung up and sighed. She pointed at the girl. "We'll talk later."

Taeyeon sighed as she looked differently at the girl running to the car.

Tiffany went home early that night. She couldn't concentrate. She was lost all time. Her boss noticed and asked if she was okay. Tiffany, being a hard worker she is, insisted that she was fine. But after a few more hours of being distracted, her boss finally ordered her to go home early and she had no choice but to comply.

Tiffany saw a different guard at the lobby when she entered. She walked toward the guard who smiled and greeted her. She smiled and greeted back before asking about Taeyeon.

"I'm not sure if Taeyeon will be on duty tonight, Ms. Hwang," The guard said. "She was on duty this morning so I think she'll take a leave tonight."

Tiffany nodded absent-mindedly. "Do you have her number? Can you call her right now?"

"But I'm on duty, Miss Hwang. I can't use my phone." The guard explained.

"I'll talk to your supervisor or whatever if you get in trouble. This is an emergency. Please?"

The guard finally agreed after seeing the girl's desperate face. He went to his locker to get his phone. He dialed Taeyeon's number once he arrived at the lobby desk.

"Can you put it on a speaker?" Tiffany asked to which the guard willingly complied.

"Hello?"

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the other line. Taeyeon's voice was loud, and a loud EDM music was playing at the background.

"Hello, Taeng?"

"What's up, oppa?" Taeyeon shouted.

The guard raised his eyebrows. "Are you at the club right now?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm with my friends. Why?"

"Are you going to be on duty tonight?" The guard asked as he looked at the girl in front of her.

There was a small pause before Taeyeon answered. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Miss Ti-" Tiffany signaled to the guard to stop. She quickly took out a paper and pen and wrote something in it.

The guard raised her eyebrows at the girl. "I mean someone was asking for you here. I forgot her name but it's a girl so I called her Miss. You know." The guard laughed awkwardly.

Taeyeon just laughed, thinking that it just one of her girls. "Never mind them."

"Has Miss Hwang returned from work?" Taeyeon asked with a small voice.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows and shook her head, signaling to the guard. "Not yet. Why?"

Taeyeon's sigh could be heard in spite of the background music. "Nothing, just… nothing."

Tiffany quickly wrote something on the paper and showed to the guard.

"Uhm, where are you?," The guard asked as she read the paper. "I mean, what club are you in right now?"

"Err, why?"

"Just in case I wanna party next time. You know. Clubbing." The guard laughed awkwardly for the second time.

Taeyeon laughed. "That's cool. I'm at the Club Answer right now. It's in Cheong-dam. Just ask me next time, I can recommend a lot of clubs."

Other voices were heard in the background as Taeyeon stopped talking. It's muffled but Tiffany can decipher the words clearly. She heard someone calling Taeyeon and asking her for a dance.

Taeyeon suddenly spoke again. "Oppa? Do you have anything else to say? I need to go now."

Tiffany only shook her head at the guard when he looked at her. Both bided goodbye and Tiffany thanked the guard. She made a mental note to give the guard a gift or something another day.

She quickly changed into a red fit club dress that ended mid-thigh. She fixed her make-up and hair and smirked at her own reflection at the mirror.

"Showtime." She mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany checked her makeup and hair in the mirror before stepping out from the car. She smirked quietly when she noticed a few people checking her out. She made her way inside the club and sat on one of the chair in the bar stool.

She called the bartender and ordered a vodka before looking around the club. She frowned when she couldn't seem to find the girl that she went there for. She kept on searching until her drink arrived. She thanked the bartender and sipped her drink when she felt someone sitting beside her.

"Hey there, alone?" A manly voice talked.

Tiffany ignored the man and continued searching.

"I'm pretty sure you're alone because if not, you shouldn't be all by yourself right now." The man spoke while smiling at Tiffany.

"They could be dancing right now, you know." Tiffany shrugged.

"Could be," The man nodded. "But since at this moment, you're alone. I can keep you company."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows at the man as he extended his arm. "My name is Yunho."

"Tiffany." She shook her hand.

"Tiffany? Grew up in America?" Tiffany nodded. "Cool. Now, who are we searching for?"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked at him confusingly.

"You were obviously searching from the moment I saw you up until now, so that just mean that you're searching for someone."

"Smartass," Yunho smirked. "I'm looking for a girl."

"A girl?" Yunho asked. "Why a girl? Your boyfriend's girl?" Her chuckled.

"Nope. Let's just say that she did something to me and I want to take revenge." She drank the last content of her vodka and ordered for another one.

"Okay? What kind of revenge then?"

"I want her to want me," Yunho looked at her shockingly. "Tonight."

Yunho suddenly laughed. "So you're gay?"

"No, just for her?" Tiffany's cheek redden and Yunho laughed loudly at her. "Stop." She hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Yunho stopped but is still grinning. "I'm not laughing at you because I'm shocked that you're gay or something, wait, it's something like that? But whatever. I'm laughing because we're on the same boat."

"W-what?" Tiffany looked at Yunho with wide eyes. "Then why are you hitting on me?"

"I'm not hitting on you, girl. I just told you that I'll keep you company. I'm bored and saw that you're not interested in hookups tonight since I saw you searching for someone."

"Ah."

Tiffany suddenly laughed and both ended up laughing crazily.

Taeyeon was waiting for her order at the other side of the stool when she heard someone laughing. She looked at the owner and her eyes widen when she saw the girl's back that she could recognize everywhere.

Yunho felt the eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Tiffany, is the girl you're looking for blonde, white-skinned, beautiful eyes, and short?"

"Yes, why?" Tiffany was about to turn but was held by Yunho.

"She's at the other side of the counter and looking at your back with wide eyes."

Taeyeon frowned when the man held Tiffany and whispered in her ears.

"What do you want me to do?" Yunho smirked.

Tiffany giggled. "Make it look like you're flirting with me."

Yunho put his hand on Tiffany's waist.

"Be thankful that you're not straight." Tiffany whispered in his ears. "Let's dance?" She smiled.

"Sexily, babe?" Yunho smirked.

"Oh yeah, baby."

Both drank their drink in one shot and went to the dance floor.

Taeyeon's eyes followed the two and furrowed his eyebrows. The bartender gave her drinks and she quickly returned to her seat and watch the girl dancing.

Taeyeon's fist clenched as she watch the two dance passionately. She glared at the guy's hand as it roam around the girl's waist. She looked at Tiffany and shocked as she saw found her looking at her directly. She watched as the girl dance sexily with her mouth open while looking at her.

After a few minutes, Taeyeon sees the guy grinding against Tiffany. "Fuck this shit." She mumbled before drinking her vodka in one shot.

She stood up and went to the girl's direction. She pulled Tiffany but the latter resist. "What the hell?" Tiffany glared at the girl.

Taeyeon glared back but didn't spoke. She just pulled Tiffany again and this time, Tiffany followed the pull.

Tiffany looked back and mouthed a thank you to Yunho whilst the latter just winked.

Taeyeon pushed Tiffany inside of one of the rooms given at the VIPs of the club. Taeyeon locked the door and turned around to glare at Tiffany.

"What?" Tiffany asked as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that? Am I not allowed here?" She scoffed. "Never knew that this club was yours."

"You know what I mean, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon sighed. "Did you came here because oppa told you I'm here? Is it about last night? Look, I'm so-"

"I'm here because I want to have fun, Taeyeon. Not because of you. Don't think too highly of yourself."

Tiffany then stomped her way outside and went to the stool to order something harder. She drank her drink in one shot. She was frustrated because she never knew that she was this obvious and Taeyeon immediately knew her plan.

Taeyeon followed her and sighed. She thought that maybe she was wrong. Maybe Tiffany did really just wanted to party and coincidentally, they just happen to be at the same club.

She sat beside Tiffany and ordered a drink.

Tiffany was about to walk away but Taeyeon stopped her. "Wait," She stated. "I'm sorry."

Tiffany sighed and sat back. "I'm also sorry for dragging you away, I just thought that- never mind." Taeyeon sipped her drink. "But you were really hot back there Miss Hwang." She smiled.

Tiffany looked at the girl. "Really?" She smirked.

"Yup. And I want you to dance again," She licked her lips. "But with me."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. "Dance with me. It'll be much hotter, I tell you." She smirked.

Tiffany stood up. "You should've just asked nicely instead of dragging me all the way to your play room," she walked towards the dance floor, intentionally swinging her hips knowing Taeyeon was watching.

Taeyeon breathe deeply as she watched the girl's butt. She drank her vodka in one go and followed the girl.

Both dance to the beat of EDM. Taeyeon's hand gliding against Tiffany's thigh occasionally while her lips slightly touching the latter's neck. Taeyeon turned Tiffany around so her front is now facing her back. Her hands travel to the girl's stomach as she swayed their bodies to the beat.

"I really like this dress of yours. Red fits you the best." Taeyeon whispered before kissing Tiffany's neck.

She grinds her front onto Tiffany's back slowly, matching the pace of the beat. Tiffany moans as Taeyeon nips on her neck, moving her head to the side to give Taeyeon more access. She faced Taeyeon and stared directly into the latter's eyes while dancing. Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's butt and grinded their fronts together.

Both were breathing heavily and suddenly, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany again, going back to the same room where she brought her before. She pushed Tiffany against the door as soon as she locked it. Kissing her neck, nipping and finding her spot. Her hands massaged the girl's thigh, clawing the inside part of the thigh.

Tiffany pushed Taeyeon backward, towards the bed. Taeyeon sat down the bed the moment she reached it. Tiffany removed her dress, leaving her in her undergarments, and sat down on Taeyeon's lap. She struggled to open the girl's button-up shirt as the latter keeps on kissing her neck while massaging her breast, but succeeding in the end so.

Both unleased the passionate burning for each other for the night.

Tiffany groaned and stretched. She yawned and look around. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She immediately sat up and realized that she was alone.

"Not again." She mumbled while putting her face in her hands.

She sighed and dressed up and was about to leave when the door open and in came Taeyeon.

"You're here?" She asked, shockingly.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I just bought coffee."

"Oh."

Both standing awkwardly and Taeyeon sighed. "Let's talk."

Taeyeon sat down at the bed and Tiffany followed.

"First of all. I would like to apologize for what I did the other night. In your condo, I mean." She smiled lightly at the red-faced girl in front of her. "I shouldn't have done that since you're asleep and all but I was really tempted. You were so hot back then." She smirked but returned to her serious state again. "I don't know and I'm not sure what I feel."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon confusingly.

"I m-mean, I think I l-like you."

Tiffany looked at the shy girls in front of her. This version of the girl was the total opposite of the girl she always meet every night. It's refreshing. She wants to grin widely and pinch the girl's cheek but decided to scare the girl a little. She looked at her with her poker face.

Taeyeon gulped at the expressionless face in front of her. "I'm n-not sure If I r-really like you b-but I would like to find out and if you'll let me," She gulped. "G-go out with me?" She said hopefully.

"And what if it turns out that you don't like me? It sounds like you're experimenting with me." Tiffany answered curtly.

"I l-like you! I m-mean I don't know. But I really think that I l-like you." She sighed. "Look, I have never stayed within one job because I tend to find it boring quickly. But I stayed for almost a year in your condo, heck even staying until now, you know why? Because of you." She said directly at the girl.

"At first I thought that my interest in you is just pure lust, but it turns out that it wasn't. Surprisingly, it hurts when I always see you with you ex. And I really wanted to beat the crap out of him when I heard you two fighting that night, but I'm too small so that's out of the option." She laughed awkwardly. "So I'm pretty sure I know what I feel, I just need confirmation. And I would be the happiest girl alive right now if you would give me a chance to show my sincerity to you. What I've showed this past months was not the real me. It was the girl who pick random girls at a club, acting tough or something. And I promise to stop doing not good things, if you'll let me."

Tiffany looked at the girl in front of her and saw sincerity.

Taeyeon was about to cry but exhaled loudly when she saw the other girl smile.

"Okay. Let's date."

Taeyeon smiled and hugged the girl. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

"Make sure of that." Tiffany glared jokingly at the girl. "I have a question."

"Okay."

Taeyeon smiled. She held the girl's hand and played with it. Tiffany smiled at the cute girl in front of her.

"How come you never kissed me in the lips? The other night and last night?"

"Oh." Taeyeon's face redden. "I have never kissed anyone before."

"What?!" Tiffany laughed at the girl in front of her. "You can't be serious."

"Well I'm sorry but I am." Taeyeon crossed her arms and sulked.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tiffany was still grinning. "But why?"

Taeyeon sighed and her face reddened again. "I want my first kiss to be with the person I like."

Tiffany smiled at the girl and was about to say something but caught a glimpse of the clock inside the room and immediately stood up. "Shit." She muttered.

"What? Why?" Taeyeon stood up as well.

"I have work. Let's go. I need to go."

Tiffany walked towards the door and was about to open it when Taeyeon called her. She turned around and saw Taeyeon standing awkwardly behind her. She raised she eyebrows and smiled. "Yes?"

Taeyeon stepped forward and kissed Tiffany on the lips that lasted for about 5 seconds. She stepped back and saw the shocked look on Tiffany's face. She grinned awkwardly before running out of the room.

Tiffany looked at the running girl before breaking into a wide grin. She bits her lips before sighing.

"I really hope this one sticks." She muttered before smiling and following Taeyeon.


End file.
